<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insubistituível by Anarchy_Maah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410264">Insubistituível</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah'>Anarchy_Maah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Breakfast, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lovely, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Sex, Top Harry Potter, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discutia com o ex que não ia embora de jeito nenhum de sua casa.</p><p>Ao ver o vizinho Harry Potter parado no corredor, finge uma cena de que o estaria esperando para que o ex fosse embora logo.</p><p>Para sua sorte, Harry entra na brincadeira e entra em sua casa, fazendo o ex sair de lá na mesma hora.</p><p>E agora o loiro vai passar a ver o encantador vizinho com outros olhos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pegue as suas coisas e vá embora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Genteeee!!! Eu estava ouvindo a música Irreplaceable da diva Beyoncé e o plot pra essa fic simplesmente veio hahaha!!!</p><p>Ela vai ser curtinha, pouquinhos caps!!!</p><p>Tá aqui o primeiro cap!</p><p>Aconselho ler ouvindo a música hahah, meu Draco é a própria Beyoncé aqui amoressss!!!</p><p>Boua Leitchura!!!</p><p>Kissus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Coloquei as suas coisas nessa caixa, pode pegar e ir embora. - Draco tentava controlar sua voz para que o outro não percebesse o quão irado estava.</p><p> </p><p>- Draco, amor. - Tentou fazer o loiro voltar atrás, aproximou-se tentando tocar no rosto do agora ex namorado, mas este desviou de seu toque. - Não faz isso, você não pode terminar comigo.</p><p> </p><p>- Não só posso, como eu estou terminando tudo Theodore.</p><p> </p><p>Nott começou a ficar nervoso, vendo que não estava conseguindo amaciar a fera.</p><p> </p><p>- Mas amor, por que está fazendo isso?</p><p> </p><p>Falava, com a esperança de que o loiro cedesse e reatasse o namoro.</p><p> </p><p>- Como você se atreve a me perguntar isso, Nott? - Chamar pelo sobrenome era pior do que chamar só pelo nome inteiro, sem o apelido.</p><p> </p><p>Draco estava perdendo a sua paciência, que já não era muita, então tratou dele mesmo pegar a caixa na qual separou as coisas do outro, abriu a porta e a colocou bem no meio do corredor.</p><p> </p><p>- Pronto, já facilitei o seu trabalho. - Disse da porta. - Agora você pode ir e nunca mais aparecer na minha frente. - Mostrou a porta e esperou o outro se retirar.</p><p> </p><p>Agora Nott estava irritado e a sua máscara de bom moço estava caindo.</p><p> </p><p>- Seu idiota, quem você pensa que é para me expulsar assim?</p><p> </p><p>- O dono do apartamento! Tem uma semana que a gente terminou e você não tirou as suas bugigangas daqui… Só saia, anda! - Estava ficando mais nervoso por ver o outro insistir em ficar discutindo.</p><p> </p><p>- Você se acha muito não é mesmo? - Começou a alterar o tom de voz e Draco apenas fechou os olhos, já imaginando que os vizinhos estavam ouvindo a sua briga com o seu ex.</p><p> </p><p>Vendo a mesma postura do loiro em apontar para a saída, Nott quis despejar nele.</p><p> </p><p>- Você é um riquinho mimado e egoísta, você acha que vai encontrar outro homem igual a mim, que vai aturar as suas frescuras? - Vociferava e Draco só conseguiu se perguntar porque permitiu que aquele relacionamento chegasse tão longe.</p><p> </p><p>O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, respirando fundo antes de continuar.</p><p> </p><p>- Pode ter certeza, que a última coisa que eu quero no mundo é um homem como você! Agora vai embora de uma vez porque eu estou esperando alguém chegar.</p><p> </p><p>A discussão estava tão acalorada que ambos não perceberam uma presença se fazer no corredor.</p><p> </p><p>Um dos vizinhos de Draco, preocupado com os gritos que ouvia, saiu para entender o que acontecia e se deparou com o loiro e um outro rapaz, que sabia que era o ex namorado de Draco, discutirem na porta do apartamento do mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>Mas antes que pudesse interferir na briga, que para Harry Potter pareceu muito que o ex iria partir para cima do loiro, ele viu o olhar de Draco cruzar com o seu, o que fez com que o outro o olhasse também.</p><p> </p><p>- Que bom que você chegou Harry, estava te esperando. Pode entrar por favor, Nott já está de saída.</p><p> </p><p>Potter ficou meio sem entender, porque não havia marcado nada com o vizinho, mas pensou que o outro estivesse com medo de ficar ali sozinho com o ex, então decidiu entrar no personagem e passou pelos dois, acenando num cumprimento rápido para Nott e Draco, adentrando o apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>O ex do loiro arregalou os olhos, mas apenas bufou, pegou suas coisas e saiu praguejando baixo e pisando duro.</p><p> </p><p>Draco finalmente fechou a porta e suspirou aliviado, mas rapidamente voltou a abrir os olhos, vendo Harry parado em sua sala com uma feição preocupada.</p><p> </p><p>- Você está bem Draco? - Indagou.</p><p> </p><p>- Estou, não se preocupe e desculpe envolver você nessa discussão idiota, eu achei que ele não fosse ir embora.- Sentou-se no sofá e colocou as mãos no rosto, cansado de toda aquela situação.</p><p> </p><p>- Sem problemas, eu fiquei com medo dele agredir você, tem certeza de que está bem?</p><p> </p><p>- Já disse que sim Harry, não precisa mesmo se preocupar. Nott é só um idiota que não sabe entender quando um relacionamento acaba.</p><p> </p><p>- Se ele te incomodar de novo, pode me ligar.</p><p> </p><p>A preocupação do outro chamou a atenção do loiro que ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos verdes e sorriu em agradecimento.</p><p> </p><p>- Bom, já que eu fiz você entrar no meu apartamento para eu me livrar do meu ex, você aceita tomar um café comigo?</p><p> </p><p>- Hum, seria bom… Eu acabei de assar pães, vou lá em casa pegar para comermos, pode ser? - Recebeu um aceno positivo e foi apressado pegar seu pão que estava quentinho por ter acabado de sair do forno.</p><p> </p><p>Harry estava tirando seus pães do forno quando começou a ouvir a gritaria. Reconheceu a voz do loiro e foi ver o que acontecia.</p><p> </p><p>Ele e Draco não eram necessariamente amigos, mas às vezes trocavam um bom dia ou conversas triviais na lavanderia do prédio, às vezes até mesmo eram gentis um com o outro segurando a porta do elevador para o outro entrar ou então quando um via o outro com compras pesadas, era comum oferecerem ajuda ao outro.</p><p> </p><p>Harry achava Draco um homem gentil, um tanto solitário verdade, mas percebia que o escritor era realmente um homem amável.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy se animou ao saber que comeria um pão feito em casa, aproveitou que o moreno saiu e foi passar um café fresco. E tão logo o outro voltou, ele passou o café e serviu à mesa.</p><p> </p><p>- Harry, este pão está maravilhoso! Você cozinha muito bem! - elogiou e viu o moreno sorrir enquanto passava mais manteiga em outra fatia de pão.</p><p> </p><p>- Obrigado, Draco! Fico feliz de tenha gostado!</p><p> </p><p>Ficou agradecido com o elogio e uma lembrança veio à sua mente.</p><p> </p><p>- Draco, eu sei que não deve ser o melhor momento para isso, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu não te acho uma pessoa egoísta. - O dito fez o outro o olhar surpreso.</p><p> </p><p>- Você não precisa fazer isso Harry, de verdade…</p><p> </p><p>- Mas eu to falando sério, você é uma das pessoas mais gentis que eu conheço nesse prédio. - Contou e recebeu um olhar de curiosidade do anfitrião. - Olha, eu sei que é você quem cuida de todas as plantas nos corredores do prédio. Antes de você vir, não tinha nenhuma e agora várias plantas dão vida aos corredores e eu já cansei de ver você aguando as plantas.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy ficou surpreso, sempre achou que nunca ninguém o tinha visto cuidar das plantas dali, era algo que gostava de fazer, sua mãe o ensinara que são as flores que dão alegria a vida das pessoas, isso é apenas um hábito que desenvolveu por conta de sua mãe.</p><p> </p><p>- E você não é nem um tipo de riquinho mimado, que culpa você tem da sua família ser rica e de você ter ganho esse apartamento de herança dos seus pais? - Ah, era verdade, um dia em uma conversa qualquer, lembrou que havia dito ao moreno que os pais haviam morrido e que ele herdou toda a fortuna da família. - Eu vejo você trabalhar muito, quer dizer, não vejo né, apenas ouço os gritos dos seus editores para você abrir a porta e entregar logo os seus manuscritos. Me desculpe por isso, mas Luna não é muito discreta.</p><p> </p><p>Draco riu e lembrou-se de sua editora que sempre vinha até sua casa buscar seu material impresso.</p><p> </p><p>- Nossa Harry, não sabia que você sabia dessas coisas, mas… Obrigado por suas palavras, me sinto bem melhor ouvindo isso de você. Nott é um idiota mas eu realmente sou insuportável, meus relacionamentos nunca duram mais do que alguns meses.</p><p> </p><p>- Você talvez deva estar se relacionando com as pessoas erradas.</p><p> </p><p>Quando percebeu já havia dito, viu o olhar surpreso do outro para si e percebeu que o que falava poderia levar a outra interpretação e ficou envergonhado.</p><p> </p><p>- N-não que eu e-esteja falando que eu seria o certo. - Draco viu as bochechas do moreno se avermelharem e percebeu o quanto aquele homem era… Encantador.</p><p> </p><p>- Não estou pensando em nada Harry, não se preocupe. - Tentou acalmá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>- Não?. - Viu o outro balançar a cabeça em uma negativa.</p><p> </p><p>- Não estou, mas seria bom achar uma pessoa boa para variar um pouco. - Desabafou um pouco desanimado.</p><p> </p><p>- Quer sair comigo? - Quando viu, proferiu a pergunta e estava quase a retirando por estar tão nervoso e envergonhado por ter conseguido indagar aquilo, que ficou surpreso com o que ouviu.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu acho que gostaria sim.</p><p> </p><p>Decidiu-se por dar uma chance, afinal, mal não faria sair com o seu encantador vizinho, certo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Torta de limão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco acordou cedo naquele sábado, precisava deixar o apartamento em ordem porque mais a tarde sairia com seu vizinho, Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca havia olhado o homem com outros olhos, mas, ver a sua preocupação para consigo e ouvir as palavras tentando lhe consolar, mesmo sem a necessidade, despertaram o seu interesse.</p><p> </p><p>Não ficaria pensando muito nessas coisas, iria aproveitar a tarde que combinaram de tomar café.</p><p> </p><p>O loiro mesmo quem escolheu o lugar, disse que amava cafeterias e que uma nova havia sido inaugurada.</p><p> </p><p>Harry aceitou com um sorriso dizendo que também amava cafeterias.</p><p> </p><p>Draco percebeu que desde que Harry o chamou para sair, que ele estava bem mais tímido em suas palavras e atitudes. Sempre que se viam por acaso durante a semana eles conversavam mas as bochechas de Harry estavam sempre coradinhas, e Draco achava isso completamente fofo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Combinaram de se encontrar na cafeteria e o escritor nem precisou esperar pelo moreno, porque coincidentemente Harry saiu de seu apartamento na mesma hora que ele.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh! Parece até que combinamos a hora de sair. - Comentou e sorriu alegre para o escritor.</p><p> </p><p>- Sim, sim… Você está bonito! - elogiou Draco.</p><p> </p><p>- O-obrigado, você também está!</p><p> </p><p>Harry estava nervoso, mas tentava não transparecer.</p><p> </p><p>Não era muito longe o local, por tanto foram andando. Harry aos poucos ia relaxando e se permitindo descontrair, ria do mau humor de Draco e conseguia tirar alguns sorrisos dele enquanto contava algo divertido que aconteceu em alguma turma sua de literatura.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Draco descobriu que Harry era professor de literatura, todo um mundo de assuntos novos surgiram para os dois. Conversavam bastante por mensagens e Harry sempre tagarelava dos novos autores que ele estava passando em sala de aula.</p><p> </p><p>Chegaram ao café e sentaram-se em uma mesa bonita, perto de uma janela, com vista para a rua.</p><p> </p><p>- O que gostariam de pedir? - Uma atendente veio tão logo eles se sentaram.</p><p> </p><p>- Humn… Dois cafés por favor! - Draco pediu</p><p> </p><p>- Algo para comer?</p><p> </p><p>- Eu gostaria de uma torta de limão.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu também.</p><p> </p><p>- Sim, já venho trazer. - Avisou se retirando e os dois homens iniciaram uma conversa descontraída.</p><p> </p><p>Alguns minutos mais tarde, a conversa foi interrompida com os pedidos.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sorriu feliz, adoçou o seu café e lembrou de primeiro bebericar o líquido antes de comer sua torta para não tirar o doce da bebida.</p><p> </p><p>Draco riu levemente.</p><p> </p><p>- O que foi? - Indagou com inocência.</p><p> </p><p>- Nada, nada, é que parece que você está comendo a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. - levou seu café aos lábios.</p><p> </p><p>- Mas torta de limão é o doce mais gostoso do universo, é azedinho no começo e docinho no final! - O olhar do professor até mesmo brilhou, ele realmente amava muito o doce.</p><p> </p><p>- Quantos anos você tem? Dez? - Zombou, mas se arrependeu imediatamente pois viu a expressão de Harry mudar para uma envergonhada e o sorriso sumir.</p><p> </p><p>- Nossa Harry, calma. Não disse pra te ofender, eu achei fofo, só isso. Acho que não gosto de nada tão intensamente para falar assim. - Tentou se corrigir e recebeu o olhar envergonhado de Harry, relaxou o seu corpo porque viu que a reação tímida foi devido ao elogio.</p><p> </p><p>- Nada? Nada mesmo Draco?</p><p> </p><p>- Hum, não que eu me lembre.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, deve ter algo sim, você só se esqueceu! Mas esquece isso, experimenta a sua torta, fala pra mim se não é a coisa mais deliciosa que você já comeu.</p><p> </p><p>Draco não respondeu, apenas partiu um pedaço e levou o doce a boca. Como forma de implicar com Harry, começou a brincar e a fazer sons com a boca como se estivesse comendo a melhor coisa do mundo.</p><p> </p><p>- Humn!!! Harry! Humn!!! Que delícia! Solta os cachorros, não posso viver mais sem isso.</p><p> </p><p>- Haha, seu idiota, para com isso!</p><p> </p><p>Harry estava já mais relaxado perto do outro, sentindo que estava criando certa intimidade com ele, o que o deixava extremamente feliz, queria poder continuar assim e quem sabe poderia avançar para um relacionamento com o loiro.</p><p> </p><p>Mas a alegria de ambos durou pouco.</p><p> </p><p>Logo Draco percebeu uma desagradável surpresa entrar na cafeteria. Harry notou imediatamente a mudança na expressão do loiro e acompanhou o olhar dele, vendo Nott no estabelecimento procurando uma mesa para si e para uma outra garota com quem estava de mão dada.</p><p> </p><p>- Você quer sair daqui Draco? - Sua voz saiu baixinha na pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>- Não, claro que não, vamos aproveitar nosso café, sim? - Ofereceu um sorriso e Harry não discutiu, voltando a conversar para que a entrada do ex ali não interferisse no café deles.</p><p> </p><p>Mas infelizmente, alguns minutos depois Nott chegou a mesa em que Draco estava.</p><p> </p><p>- Oi, Draco! - Cumprimentou Nott e ignorou completamente a presença do moreno.</p><p> </p><p>- O que você quer aqui Nott? - O mau humor do loiro desceu na hora.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu só vim dizer oi! Ou não posso? Seu novo namoradinho não deixa?</p><p> </p><p>- Não, você não pode! Qual foi a parte do “não apareça mais na minha frente” que você não entendeu.</p><p> </p><p>- Draco, nós tivemos uma história, você não pode querer me descartar assim!</p><p> </p><p>Draco franziu a testa e levou os dedos até sua têmpora, para respirar fundo e pedir aos céus paciência.</p><p> </p><p>- Já que você gosta tanto de história, eu vou te falar uma: oi Nott, prazer, Draco, o cara em quem você enfeitou a cabeça com vários adornos pontudos, inclusive com aquela mulher ali – apontou – que está olhando para nós.</p><p> </p><p>- Draco, que…</p><p> </p><p>- Você não percebe que está sendo inconveniente? - Harry interrompeu. - Vamos embora Draco, nem você e nem eu somos obrigados a ouvir essas baboseiras. - Levantou-se.</p><p> </p><p>O escritor nem respondeu, apenas acompanhou o outro e conseguiram ouvir a voz da menina chamando o ex de Draco e puderam ouvir uma resposta grosseira se dirigindo a ela.</p><p> </p><p>Pobre menina, não percebia que Nott era um homem completamente sem noção.</p><p> </p><p>- Desculpe por isso Harry…</p><p> </p><p>- Não precisa se desculpar…</p><p> </p><p>- Preciso sim, aquele idiota do Nott estragou o nosso café, não imaginei que ele fosse querer vir tirar satisfação ou algo assim.</p><p> </p><p>- Me desculpe a franqueza, mas ele me parece não aceitar em nada o rompimento de vocês.</p><p> </p><p>- Não, ele não aceita. Ainda me manda mensagem para voltar e tudo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry parou de andar na mesma hora.</p><p> </p><p>- Sério?</p><p> </p><p>- Sim, e ainda tem a audácia de dizer que me perdoa e que voltaria comigo sem problemas. Ele fala como se não fosse ele que tivesse me traído durante meses. Eu tenho é pena daquela menina que ele está agora, não sabe o buraco em que está se metendo. - falou enquanto voltavam a andar</p><p> </p><p>- Se ele voltar a te incomodar você pode falar comigo! Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar sozinho, mas eu me preocupo com você… - Harry não quis que o outro o mal interpretasse, ele estava apenas preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>- Não se preocupe. - Tranquilizou. – Mas se algo mais grave acontecer e falo com você.</p><p> </p><p>Se alguém perguntasse ao Harry, ele não saberia como ele tomou coragem, mas após ouvir a última fala de Draco, o professor sorriu para o loiro e chegou um pouco mais perto, deixando um beijo na bochecha dele.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy ficou tão surpreso que não conseguiu falar nada, era apenas um beijo na bochecha, mas aquele gesto fez ele sentir que não estava sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>Sem pensar muito no que o professor iria pensar, ele levou uma das mãos a de Harry e entrelaçou os dedos, o gesto foi bem recebido e ele viu as bochechas do homem corarem, Harry era realmente encantador.</p><p> </p><p>- Quer ir comer outra torta de limão, já que não conseguimos terminar a nossa?</p><p> </p><p>- Podemos ou eu posso fazer uma torta de limão com cobertura de chocolate meio amargo pra gente lá em casa, o que acha?</p><p> </p><p>- Eu adoraria experimentar isso Harry. - Concordou de deu um suave sorriso para o professor que devolveu com um tímido repuxar de lábios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Insubistituível?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde o episódio da cafeteria, alguns dias se passaram. E eu precisava reconhecer que a presença constante de Harry em minha vida, estava me fazendo muito bem.</p><p> </p><p>Nós nos víamos mais no finalzinho da tarde, não perdendo a oportunidade de tomarmos um café juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Eu gostava da forma descontraída com a qual ele vivia a sua vida. E me sentia completamente rendido ao sorriso que ele sempre me dava, era desnorteante.</p><p> </p><p>Hoje é sábado e eu o estou esperando para o café da tarde. Ele vai vir até o meu apartamento. Eu estou ansioso porque ele me disse que traria um pão caseiro e também um tal de café coreano que segundo ele, eu gostaria muito.</p><p> </p><p>Confesso que uma das coisas que eu mais queria fazer, era dar um beijo naquela boca tentadora. Mas curiosamente, mesmo depois de certo tempo flertando, isso ainda não tinha acontecido.</p><p> </p><p>Éramos carinhosos um com o outro, ele sempre me abraçava e me beijava na bochecha mas nada além disso.</p><p> </p><p>Eu só não tomei uma atitude e tasquei um beijo nele, porque fiquei imaginando se ele só não estava me dando um carinho de amigo mesmo, sabe?</p><p> </p><p>Era de certo modo um pouco confuso para mim, não saber se ele me queria ou não.</p><p> </p><p>Ouvi o som da campainha tocar, e imediatamente fui atender, não antes é claro, de conferir minha aparência em algum espelho que tinha no meu corredor. Eu não queria parecer muito arrumado, mas também não queria estar de qualquer jeito.</p><p> </p><p>Sorri levemente enquanto abria a porta, mas toda minha alegria se esvaneceu ao ver que bem na frente da minha porta, estava o energúmeno do meu ex.</p><p> </p><p>Fechei a cara e falei com ele de forma rude, não estava com a menor paciência para lidar com ele.</p><p> </p><p>- O que você quer aqui Nott?</p><p> </p><p>- Nossa, baby, tá de mau humor é? - Sua voz me irritou com o gracejo. - Eu só vim até aqui, porque você esqueceu de me devolver algo que eu preciso.</p><p> </p><p>- Não esqueci nada, tchau! - Falei começando a fechar a porta mas ele a segurou com o pé e a mão.</p><p> </p><p>- Qual é, Draco! Me deixa ao menos procurar. Tenho certeza de que está aqui.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava estressado só de ver ele ali. Desisti de fazer força, abrindo a porta, talvez se ele visse que o que quer que fosse não estava ali, ele iria mais rápido embora.</p><p> </p><p>- Já disse que não tem nada, pode olhar.</p><p> </p><p>Ele passou por mim e eu fiz questão de ficar de braços cruzados na minha porta, como uma forma de deixar claro que eu estava com pressa para que ele fosse embora.</p><p> </p><p>- Claro, claro…</p><p> </p><p>Eu via ele andar em círculos e vez ou outra lançar um sorriso em minha direção. Eu suspirava e revirava os olhos. Agora estava mais do que nítido que ele estava ali me enrolando, só querendo arrumar uma desculpa para estar na minha casa.</p><p> </p><p>Esse idiota não cansa? Ele não entendeu que não tem como eu voltar com ele, sobre nenhuma hipótese!</p><p> </p><p>- Nott, você já viu que não tem nada seu aqui, pode ir agora…</p><p> </p><p>Ele pareceu não ter me ouvido, se serviu de um copo de água na cozinha, me olhando de um jeito zombeteiro. Esse cara está testando minha paciência.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu sei que você sente minha falta Draco, porque você não entra e a gente mata um pouquinho da saudade? - O convite que ele fez, eu percebi que ele tentou ser charmoso, mas apenas conseguiu fazer minha paciência quase se esgotar.</p><p> </p><p>- Acredite, se eu fosse matar alguma coisa aqui, eu iria preso. - Bufei e pedi que ele fosse embora.</p><p> </p><p>Meus braços cruzados e a minha cara, mostravam um claro descontentamento da presença do outro em minha casa, mas minha expressão se desmanchou ao sentir um beijo na bochecha.</p><p> </p><p>- Por que você está com essa cara? - Ouvi a voz de Harry do meu lado.</p><p> </p><p>Acho que nem eu percebi ele chegar e nem ele percebeu que eu tinha uma visita indesejada.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh! Nott?</p><p> </p><p>- Ah! Por isso você não me quer! Já me substituiu não é mesmo Draco?</p><p> </p><p>Eu ouvi a raiva presente na voz do meu ex e eu sempre me impressionava em como ele mudava suas palavras e atitudes do nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Nott… Vá embora, sim? - Tentei pedir com educação.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, sim! Pronto! Por isso que você quer se livrar de mim, agora você já tem alguém pra fo…</p><p> </p><p>- Claca a boca! - Não consegui terminar de ouvir a frase que ele queria dizer. - Harry não é nada disso.</p><p>Eu estava tentando ser educado, juro que estava, mas não consegui.</p><p> </p><p>- E você Theo, é insubstituível... - Minha voz era doce, de propósito e de soslaio vi a expressão confusa de Harry. - Porque, pensa comigo, porque eu iria substituir na minha vida, um cara tão filho da puta que nem você?</p><p> </p><p>Eu vi o rosto dele ficar vermelho de raiva e ele começando a vir para cima de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Estava claro que ele queria me bater.</p><p> </p><p>Mas, eu tenho um vizinho, que além de muito gostoso, já havia feito luta e por mais que eu soubesse que ele era contra violência, ele jamais deixaria Nott tocar em mim.</p><p> </p><p>Antes que o soco de Nott me acertasse, Harry bloqueou o movimento e em uma velocidade que eu mal consegui acompanhar, torceu o braço dele atrás das costas.</p><p> </p><p>Eu ouvi o barulho de dor que saiu da garganta de Nott e quis rir. Eu sei que não podemos rir da dor alheia, mas a forma como a voz dele saía desesperada pela dor era hilária.</p><p> </p><p>Eu apenas pude acompanhar Harry andando com ele, com o braço dele torcido e ele proferindo avisos de que se voltasse a chegar perto de mim, que a polícia seria acionada.</p><p> </p><p>Eu ainda segurava meu riso quando eu apertei o botão para chamar o elevador e vi Harry empurrando o homem para dentro do espaço curto.</p><p> </p><p>Ele entrou tropeçando e quando ele se ergueu massageando o braço torcido, eu não aguentei e gargalhei.</p><p> </p><p>Me despedi com um aceno rápido e abracei um dos braços de Harry para que voltássemos para meu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Você está bem? - O tom de preocupação dele aquecia o meu coração.</p><p> </p><p>- Sim,obrigado por fazer ele ir embora, eu estava perdendo minha paciência já.</p><p> </p><p>- Draco, é sério, aquele cara já está extrapolando… Por favor, se ele voltar a te procurar, chame a polícia, ele claramente tem problemas e quase te agrediu agora a pouco.</p><p> </p><p>Eu fiquei pasmo, não gostava mais da presença de Nott, mas não havia me atentado de que o comportamento dele estava se tornando um tanto obsessivo para comigo.</p><p> </p><p>Prometi a Harry que ficaria atento a qualquer outra aproximação que o meu ex fizesse.</p><p> </p><p>Passado o susto, Harry me disse apenas que tinha ido ao meu apartamento querendo saber se podíamos tomar café no dele, por pura e simples preguiça de levar o que cozinhou para minha casa.</p><p> </p><p>Eu ri da manha que ele fez e concordei brevemente para irmos para casa dele.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Eu realmente amo tudo o que você cozinha Harry! - Eu precisava elogiar, aquele café era delicioso e o pão então? Era macio e fofinho!</p><p> </p><p>- Fico feliz que goste tanto… Draco? - Sua voz mudou para um tom mais receoso.</p><p> </p><p>- Sim, Harry?</p><p> </p><p>- Eu sei que faz algumas semanas que você terminou e tal – era impressão minha ou ele estava enrolando – mas a gente tá se conhecendo né? E quer dizer… Você é… Eu queria… Você é maravilhoso. - Ok, to um pouco perdido no que ele está falando, não estou entendendo. Apenas vi ele parar de falar e respirar fundo. - Você quer namorar comigo?</p><p> </p><p>Não pude evitar minha cara de surpresa com a pergunta, fiquei sem saber o que dizer.</p><p> </p><p>Suas bochechas vermelhas deixavam ele tão fofo. Jamais imaginei que ele quisesse me namorar.</p><p> </p><p>- Namorar você? A gente nem se beijou…</p><p> </p><p>Eu queria me estapear, nem eu sei porque eu disse aquilo! Que idiota!</p><p> </p><p>- Se esse é o problema…</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava impressionado com minha lentidão, porque eu ouvi essa frase e nunca, jamais esperei que ele fosse levantar da mesa onde estava e vir me dar um beijo.</p><p> </p><p>E que beijo gostoso, senhooorrrrr amado!</p><p> </p><p>- E agora? - O sorriso safado dele, apenas serviu para eu puxar novamente para outro beijo. Que boca deliciosa!</p><p> </p><p>- Vou encarar isso como um sim. - Ele sussurrou em algum momento em que nossas bocas se separaram.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Algum tempo já havia se passado desde que eu e Harry começamos a namorar.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava realmente feliz, além de Harry ser gentil, carinhoso e atencioso, ele era extremamente paciente.</p><p> </p><p>Não vou negar, eu sou muito dramático e o meu namorado consegue lidar com esse meu lado e com todos os outros de forma que ele apenas me deixa mais apaixonado.</p><p> </p><p>Eu já mencionei que ele é romântico?</p><p> </p><p>Eu não consigo demonstrar tanto sentimento como ele consegue. O bom é que ele me conhece e percebe todo o meu amor nas minhas atitudes, sem que eu precise ficar falando que eu o amo pra cima e pra baixo.</p><p> </p><p>E por mais que eu não seja tão romântico ou bom em demonstrar com palavras os meus sentimentos ( sim, sou um escritor, mas péssimo para falar sobre os minhas emoções ), eu não me importo com as demonstrações exageradas de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Como por exemplo, ele sabe que eu amo flores, e ultimamente ele tem me dado orquídeas de presente. Isso porque ele descobriu que é o meu tipo favorito de flor.</p><p> </p><p>E eu não sei mais onde colocar tanta orquídea na minha casa, tem na varanda, na sala, no quarto, no banheiro, na mesa da sala, na cozinha, em tudo quanto é canto. E todas de espécies e cores diferentes.</p><p> </p><p>Eu acho fofo, e a casa fica colorida e com um perfume agradável.</p><p> </p><p>- Oi, amor! - O cumprimentei com um beijo assim que ele entrou em minha casa.</p><p> </p><p>- Oi, meu loirinho lindo! - Um beijo não foi o suficiente para ele, nunca era.</p><p> </p><p>- Ué, não trouxe outra orquídea para mim hoje? - Fui zombeteiro? Sim, mas eu só queria implicar com ele um pouquinho.</p><p> </p><p>- Não vou mais te trazer orquídeas, na verdade – vi ele pegar algo no bolso – essa é a última.</p><p> </p><p>Ele me entregou um colar simples com um pingente delicado com o formato da minha flor favorita.</p><p> </p><p>Eu fiquei feliz e por mais que não fosse de falar muito sobre os meus sentimentos, não resisti.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu te amo, sabia?</p><p> </p><p>- Você? Quem? - Ele se fez de bobo, me provocando. - To brincando, eu sei que me ama!</p><p> </p><p>Eu só pude rir satisfeito, virando de costas, como em um pedido mudo para ele colocar o colar em mim.</p><p> </p><p>Senti seus braços me envolverem e ele beijar a minha nuca, do jeito que ele sabia que me amolecia completamente.</p><p> </p><p>Conduzi ele até o meu sofá e de maneira quase preguiçosa me sentei em seu colo, meus braços cruzados em seu pescoço, me inclinei levemente e ofereci meus lábios para ele.</p><p> </p><p>- Senti saudades sua!</p><p> </p><p>- Eu também Draco, conseguiu entregar tudo no prazo?</p><p> </p><p>- Sim, mas não quero falar de trabalho, eu quero matar a minha saudade.</p><p> </p><p>Eu era dramático? Sim!</p><p> </p><p>Eu dificilmente colocava em palavras que eu o amava? Sim!</p><p> </p><p>Mas eu sempre ficava muito manhoso quando ele era tão romântico assim, simplesmente não resistia e me derretia por completo por ele.</p><p> </p><p>As mãos de Harry eram quentes, os dedos dele me apertavam e eu arfava perto de seu ouvido, delirando com seus toques e beijo em meu pescoço.</p><p> </p><p>Eu tinha um namorado incrível, nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo com alguém e sido tão feliz em um relacionamento como eu era naquele.</p><p> </p><p>Quando eu notei, já estava deitado no sofá, nem eu e ele usávamos mais as nossas blusas.</p><p> </p><p>A pele dele parecia queimar a minha pele. Eu costumava brincar que ele era como um vulcão, porque eu sempre estava com uma temperatura mais fria e quando ele me tocava, era tão quente e gostoso.</p><p> </p><p>Meu raciocínio me abandonava, não conseguia pensar com clareza, apenas sentir os beijos e a língua habilidosa passar por meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer e suspirar a cada novo prazer sentido.</p><p> </p><p>Eu puxava os fios curtos de sua nuca para guiar sua boca até a minha, trocando um beijo afoito e desejoso com ele.</p><p> </p><p>A cada vez que eu o sentia investindo mais forte em mim, eu arranhava o seu braço, como uma forma de extravasar o prazer que ele me fazia sentir.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava completamente apaixonado hoje e mais romântico do que costumo ser.</p><p> </p><p>Então não evitei repetir várias vezes que eu o amava enquanto trocávamos carinhos depois do sexo que tivemos.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava sentindo a falta dele depois de dias sem o ver, não pude evitar ser um pouquinho meloso e também não evitei expressar certas ideias que eu vinha maquinando há um certo tempo.</p><p> </p><p>- Vem morar comigo Harry. - Sussurrei e vi seus olhos ficarem surpresos brevemente.</p><p> </p><p>Eu o abraçava de frente pra ele, nossas pernas entrelaçadas, seu corpo me aquecendo enquanto estávamos ali, aproveitando as sensações que o clímax nos deu.</p><p> </p><p>- É serio? - Eu vi que ele ficou em dúvida se tinha ouvido certo.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas sorri pequeno e acenei brevemente, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Senti sua mão fazer um carinho gostoso em meu cabelo e antes que eu adormecesse, sorri com sua resposta positiva a minha proposta.</p><p> </p><p>E eu definitivamente estava irremediavelmente, feliz...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, espero que insubstituível tenha sido divertido...</p><p>E é clarooo gente! Ninguém iria substituir o Nott, porque ninguém merecia aquela pedra no caminho.</p><p>Draco achou alguém que o merecesse e que o tratasse bem!!!</p><p>Essa ideia da casa cheia de orquídea, eu escrevi porque a minha mãe pelo menos uma vez por mês da entre uma a 3 orquídeas pra minha vó hahaha, então achei legal o Harry encher o meu loirinho com essas flores...</p><p>É isso...</p><p>Comentem aí o que vocês acharam... Se quiserem dar alguma sugestão, ou falar sobre algo, enfim... É isso!</p><p>Kissus kissus!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E ai amores? O que acharam?</p><p>Kissus Kissus!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>